Calypso
by caitlumms
Summary: Calypso's off her island! The final battles happened! How does it end? READ! includes Percabeth and Krolypso!/please read and review!
1. Alone

I awaken everyday, to a world where I won't be appreciated, acknowledged, or even thought of. I wake up to see the sunrise, and to tend to my garden, and to think of _him_. He was the last one to charm me; so oblivious in his intent of never doing any wrong.

His green eyes stare at me from the sea, and no matter what, I must stare back. Because that is the only hope I may have. That someday I shall see those sea-green eyes stare at me with love and admiration. His hair, black and so ruffled; never neat, but still oh so perfect, will be forever etched into my mind. In the black of the night, in the darkness of a hole, and in the dusk of another day, that color will always prevail.

I must remember, though, he never could know of my pain. He was and will be, my favorite love that ever had the misfortune of washing up on my island. The short time that he spent with me, looking at me, talking to me with that perfect voice, was the highlight of my long immortal life. No hero may ever shine as bright in my eyes as him. And even if I could bring one of the many men who have visited my island back, they would pale in comparison to him. _Percy Jackson,_ Son of the God Poseidon. He must have forgotten me, for the reality of being mortal, of having everyday perils, and of having his love, Annabeth. I may only hope the best for him, because anything else would not be worthy.

I hope he may remember my name. I can hear it on his voice, ringing throughout my hollow mind. Tears seep down my cheeks as I hear him say it again and again.

"Calypso"

Though I have never heard my name sound as beautiful as said in his tone, I know I must forget him. I must make the dream of him coming back go away, for it has never happened before. But I can still hear him, saying my name, and I realize, it is not a dream, but real.

"Calypso, where are you?!"

I hear him shout once again, a bit of panic seeping into his tone, and I reveal in its beauty, before throwing myself out the entrance to see him, to hold him. I sprint down the pathway towards the ocean, but I hear the voice from another direction. I run towards it, hope filling my chest, expanding my hollow heart in its love and devotion. The voice comes again,

"Calypso, I'm waiting for you", but I don't know which direction. I sink down to the ground, exhausted in my efforts, yet still full of hope and joy, just waiting for him to find me.

And I see him, Percy, in his aura of shining beauty, coming towards me. His green eyes have not changed a bit, but the years have done him justice. His hair has grown out of it's frying on the volcano, and his muscles more pronounced. I could name a thousand more handsome things about him, but it wouldn't do him justice at all, because he is perfect.

Then, as soon as I catch that first glimpse, he is gone, snatched away like a mirage, and I realize it was never real. The Fates have done it, simply to watch me in my joy, then collapse in agony. And they have succeeded, for I have never felt such pain. My tears can run forever, and they will. They soil the garden I have once loved, but now hate for the memories it beholds. They ruin my cave, turning it into a black hole full of mysteries. And they scar my soul, once loving in caring, now filled with darkness. I will never love again, nor will I do anything.

This is my plan, and so it has been set into motion. Nothing comes to stir me out of my pain, not another hero in need, not a god having a spare minute, and especially not _him_.

So I lie and cry, for the ages ahead of me, and for the times behind me. I cry for the people like me, standing up for what they think they should, and then being punished because it turns out, they were wrong. I cry for the heroes who have left me, who came and went, breaking my heart in the process. I cry for the people who cannot have what they love, even if it is only a garden. And I cry for myself, for falling in love, with my foolish heart that cannot do anything right, for the hate that fills me, such a compassion love cannot compare.

Then, so lost in my sorrow, I hear a voice. It is addressing me. It sends tingles up my back and chills throughout my body. It is like razor blades, perfectly sharpened, and I see an incredibly handsome blond boy with cold, gray eyes, and a scar upon his face, coming near, talking. "Do not cry, beautiful Calypso, I am here to save you. You, my dear, now may have revenge on the ones who have scorned and hurt you. A new age is coming, Calypso, and you can be a part of it"

**The End**

Review please, tell me what you thought 


	2. Empty

"Calypso," I hear my voice being called in Percy's silk smooth voice. Though I know it is a trick, I must run to it, for the chance of it being real is always too great to risk. I know it is Kronos, and I know he only does it because that is the only way to get a response out of me. Otherwise, I do what I was doing, nothing. Nothing can pull me out of my reverie, except for the sound of _his _voice, which Kronos discovered long ago. I only show passion when I am sword fighting. I only show interest when _he _is mentioned. I dutifully do every task I am assigned, as I have since he plucked me from my island, 7 months ago.

Kronos beckons to me, to remind me what I already know. The date is in 5 months. 5 months before the most brutal battle history has known. 5 months before I must confront _him_. I just hope my thoughts and feelings are arranged before then. When it comes time for me to play my part, I must know exactly what to say and do. One moment of indecision could turn the battle, to which side I know not.

I head off to train, because I know I must be strong when it comes time. I am no longer immortal, so I can bleed and die, just as easily as you can. When I slice my sword through the dummies, splintering them, mauling them, and utterly pulverizing them until they are beyond recognition, it feels good, because I may picture every hero on it. Every single hero who has ever abandoned me, left me for the next man to come along and do the same. Except for the most recent one, I don't not picture, because that would hurt too much.

As I train, I feel eyes on my back. This does not give me a creepy sensation, because I have long gotten used to it. The golden eyes that watch me mean no harm, only to gaze upon me in utter satisfaction. Kronos promised me he would never hurt me, physically or emotionally. And to this day he has kept it, unlike someone else.

I can tell, because of centuries of practice, that the human side of Kronos desires me. He has 'fallen in love with me'. But do not dare ask if I return it, because I do not know if the mangled bloody thing I call a heart can bear that again. And, mortal, do not judge, because if you could feel what I feel, you would be obliterated by the pain by now. Kronos has been good to me. And in the future, it could be possible for me to return the feelings. But Percy Jackson must never cross my path again, because I would either need to brutally murder him or smother him in my love. That's the decision, and if you have ever needed to make one like that, to kill or want the person you love, I feel sorry for you.

I continue to swing and maul the dummies with the men's faces, in my mind, on them. But my thoughts are who knows how many miles away, on Ogygia. I wonder what it would have been like if I had stayed, declined Kronos' offer. Would the next male have found me, crumpled in a ball, surrounded by dead and lost dreams? Perhaps, but I sincerely wonder if the fates would have sent another. Would they have decided enough it is enough? These kinds of questions haunt my mind, while I swing and slice, while I continue to come up empty for answers.

I swing again and my sword hits no resistance. I realize, in my deep thought, I have destroyed all of the dummies. I would have Kronos make more for me, but I am too tired for anything. So I retire to my quarters, still being haunted by the thought of Ogygia.

Other thoughts plague my mind continuously. Now, since it is nearing _his_ birthday, I must think about him more and more. I wake in the night with tears streaming down my face, because I have dreamed of his face. The food they serve me does taste, but with the bitterest flavor, as if the good stuff left with _him_. When hear the daily announcements, about what the hero's are doing and what the gods are up too, my heart aches. And whenever his name is mentioned, I feel a start go through me, like lighting, no, like a tsunami came and went, leaving behind the wreckage, and leaving all my thoughts and feelings in disarray. The day will come, soon, when I have to choose. To the titans, and to the future hope of victory and the possibility of Kronos, or to the gods, and to the future hope of forgiveness, and the possibility of Percy? My questions meet no answers now, but I can only pray to whoever is listening, that I will receive an answer, soon.


	3. Broken

"_TapTapTapTap"_

The sound echoed in my mind, repeating over and over again. It was replayed by hundreds of thousands of feet, all in one mass, marching to the battle. Kronos magnificent army was on the move, and I was a part of it. Not only a part, but at the very front, right alongside Kronos himself.

The months of planning had all led up to this date, Percy Jackson's birthday. With me and my extra immortal months on Ogygia, he had now grown older than me. Odd, how those things can get to you sometimes. How in the very face of death, you can be thinking 'Hmmm, did I leave the oven on? Should I get a puppy?'

But I cannot let myself be distracted, for I have the most diligent and terrible task. As we rise upon the most ancient battlefield, my heart starts pounding, and then almost stops. I can see him, standing, like me, at the very front line. He is appraising us, our troops, as we are too he. I zero in on the people closet to him. A Satyr, a Centaur, a Cyclops, and right next to him, a pretty blond girl. Pain chokes my throat up immediately, as my mind makes the connection. This is the Annabeth girl, the one he left me for. And obviously, he left me for a good cause. They are hold hands, his warm golden brown hand cupped around hers.

"Calypso! Be ready!" Kronos says, his voice shocking me out of my reverie. I can see that he knows Percy is a lost cause. He has so much faith in me; I cannot help but believe that our plan will work too. So I go and stand next to him, and wrap my hand with his. Kronos golden eyes warm as he looks at me, and I smile bashfully at him. He whispers to me "When we win, you shall be my queen, dear." And I can't help but feel a little pain at the thought of us winning. Because that would mean Percy would be dead. And most likely, I will be the one to do it.

At least, that's what our plan is. And I can feel the tension rising, as our two armies face of in front of each other. No words are spoken, and the premonition grows. Everyone's exchanging looks, and saying possible Goodbyes. Do they know that they need not die!?!? All they must do is surrender! My Kronos is a merciful man! He honors a service for him. But these mortals know not, for the first arrow has been released. It kills a minor deity not 2 feet from us. And all hell breaks lose with that one shot.

Our minions surge forward, as do theirs. A resounding clash echoes as they meet, and the real fighting commences. I watch, horrified, as an _empousai _murders a half-blood, and then eats them before they are done moving. As a Minotaur charges a phalanx formation, blowing the people aside. All I see as I charge through the field, searching for my destiny, for my own personal battle. Then, my time comes, and an opportunity knocks. I catch Percy right after he slays a sea-demon. He is practically glowing as he turns, knowing that he will be triumphant. But then he turns, and his eyes rest upon me.

"Calypso" he utters, so softly I shall not of heard it if I wasn't listening. His whole body looks elated at seeing me, thinking I'm there for him, to help him. Then he sees the look in my eyes. I see it reflected in his, and merely words cannot describe the look on my face.

I felt something like if you husband cheated on you, stole your kids, gave them to your ex-best friend, married her, and then killed your kids in the end.

Yeah, it was that bad.

He didn't even see my sword coming, but I could feel every single second of it, heading straight towards him. The surprise of seeing me had gotten to him, so he had no idea.

And then it was done. He looked horrified at me, and tried to say something. To this day I have not a clue of what he was trying to convey to me. But I heard a ear piercing scream, and glanced around to see Annabeth looking at me with more fury than I thought a human was capable of. Her entire face was alive with passionate hate, and I knew I had not a chance left. She would kill me, and she did. But just not yet. Her repeated blows left me weak, and from my spot lying on the ground I could see what was happening.

It was mostly a huge, gigantic blur. I could see Kronos march right on past me, lying on the ground, and take over my spot by attempting to kill Percy. Percy was a better swordsman, but he was weakened by my blow. And Kronos, well he was a Titan. But somehow, Percy ended up victorious. Annabeth was hugging him and crying, and all the remaining half-bloods and deities swarmed to them. All while I was simply on the ground, next to my dead possible lover, dying.

Percy and Annabeth kissed. People picked them up on their shoulders. The Gods honored them magnificently. The sun broke through the clouds. And one by one, people drifted off to spread the good news. At last, I was left alone. I picked myself up, and by sheer force of will, managed to make it to the beach, where I could listen to what they were saying. It was just Percy and Annabeth, and she was teasing him.

"Nice job, Seaweed Brain, almost get us killed, which would've ended the whole word as we knew it, and then make me duel your past almost girl friend" Annabeth said.

With a start, I knew she was talking about me. But I had not the strength to make myself known, so I simply listened, all the while my blood was pooling around me, rushing, eager, to be gone.

"I don't have an idea how she got here, but she wasn't happy with me. It was all you, Annabeth, you saved me. If not, I would've been a goner. You're a hero. You always have been. I love you Annabeth." Percy said.

"I love you too, Percy."

And in the silence that followed, my heart shattered. My will to live was gone, and so was I. The only hope that kept me going was gone, and my soul was released. After thousands of years of torture and heartache, this love had finally killed me.


End file.
